Homecoming
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Tak returns to her boyfriend after six months. Story entry for Apple-Berry-Sluppie12's ZaTr contest! ZaTr!


Story entry for Apple-Berry-Sluppie12's ZaTr contest!

Hope you like it, girl!

* * *

"_Those stars that shine so bright. Makes me think of you tonight. How your eyes reflect the moon. God, I hope to see you soon._"

That song. That lovely song with meaningful lyrics.

That voice. The voice that belonged to someone so dear to her. His strong, bold voice. A big voice indeed, coming from such a small creature.

"_May I hold you under this cosmic light? Up until sun is bright. Darkness please, fade away. I want to see my girl defeat this gray._"

Her heart fluttered. He missed her. He really missed her. His song was her indication, and she was positive that he truly did miss her with all his heart.

He wrote it while she was back in England. She smiled. After six months, she was back. She was finally back for him.

"_Please, darling, return to me. Don't make me face adversity._"

Every word he sung made her long for him more and more. She must refrain. She needed to hear his song. His innermost feelings and thoughts came pouring out of this ballad. It was her duty to know what was going on in that head of his.

"_Make way for her divine beauty._"

She sat on the soft grass. Listening. Waiting for the song to cease. Her only love needed her.

His sweet song carried on.

"_My heart grows heavy knowing you're not near. But always know that I'm wishing you to come back here._"

She bowed her head. She must let him know now.

She stood up, gracefully. Then, being sure to be light on her feet, approached the smaller Irken from behind.

The boy was laying on his back in the tall grass of a wide, hilly, field, staring up at the pure white moon. In his head he had hopes that thousands of miles away his girl was looking at the same moon. He didn't realize that she was only a meter away.

She didn't know how to make her presence known without scaring him. She now realized that it wasn't possible not to frighten him at least a little. It didn't matter. He'd be startled for a moment, but all that fear would leave as soon as he saw her.

"Hello, baby." Tak whispered. ZIM sat straight up, gasping. His twisted his neck to look behind him. He let out a sigh.

"It's you." He whimpered, happily. Tak got on her knees and pulled the smaller Irken in for a tight embrace. ZIM buried his face into her neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, honey."

"Don't leave me again." He said. "I can't stand being apart for so long." Tak put a comforting hand behind his head.

"Don't worry, babe." She nuzzled his antenna. "It won't have to happen again." ZIM pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. Her dark, violet orbs looking directly into his bright, mauve ones. She took his hand and laced their fingers together. A perfect fit. ZIM looked at her hand. Her promise ring he gave to her gleamed under the moonlight. "I can't imagine myself being with someone else besides you." She said to him, running a hand up his arm to his face. "I love you and only you." ZIM's eyes lidded slightly at her words. He titled his head downwards, pressing his lips to her finger with the ring on it.

"I love you too, Tak." He muttered. "I love you so much." He felt her hand cup his chin and lift his face to her's. "I want to stay with you forever."

"ZIM," Her voice was husky. Tak closed her eyes, her lips were parted. ZIM whined, closing his eyes too. He allowed her to pull him closer. Their moist lips brushed affectionately. "You will stay with me forever." Tak closed the gap between them. Her tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned, wrapping his hands around her neck to deepen the kiss. She pushed him down to the dewy grass and crawled over him. Tak made it so all her weight rested upon him, as if she were his blanket. She hugged him even firmer, using one hand to stroke the long, black antenna stalks on his head. The other hand pinned his own hand to the ground by the side of his head. Their fingers still interwound. Tak broke from the kiss on his lips and went for his jaw. Nipping the hot flesh there, hungrily.

"T-Tak," ZIM shivered. Tak felt the vibration his body emitted and pulled back to stare down at him, lovingly. The couple laid there. Just gazing at the other.

"You're gorgeous." Tak said, her hand coming down from his head to rest on his hip. Her eyes on his body, observing the way he was. His small, frail chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breath. His body shook from the need to be touched. His face, tinted red on his cheeks, for the smallest of blushes. His ruby eyes half way open. His mouth agape ever so slightly. His petite stature, making him so easy for Tak to dominate. His always smooth and warm skin. Those throbbing antennas on his head that currently slicked themselves back as a sign of submission. And his pants and moans that escaped his mouth that drove her nuts for him. Every part of him was simply breath taking. And he was all her's.

"Please." He groaned, squeezing shut his eyes, lifting his torso so it grazed Tak's.

"Oh ZIM." Tak grunted. She used both hands to hold his hips steady.

"I-I need you-"

"Shhh." Tak hushed him. ZIM bit his lip. The female touched her forehead to his. "I'll never leave you again." The young boy took in a deep breath as Tak's hand found it's way under his shirt. Her lips connected with his again, kissing the boy's delicate lips gently. "I love you."


End file.
